


"In the Telling" [Podfic]

by Phantom Ice (riverdaze)



Series: Haikyuu!! Podfics [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 11:31:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21178715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverdaze/pseuds/Phantom%20Ice
Summary: by TiggeryumyumMuggleborn Iwaizumi could not be less impressed with pureblood Oikawa Tooru.





	"In the Telling" [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In the Telling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17995343) by [tiggeryumyum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiggeryumyum/pseuds/tiggeryumyum). 

Text: [** "In the Telling"**](/works/17995343) a  Haikyuu!! fanfic 

Written by: [Tiggeryumyum](/users/tiggeryumyum/pseuds/tiggeryumyum)

Read by: Phantom Ice 

**Available as:**

**Mediafire MP3 Download**:

[ MP3 (25.2 MBs) _(right click to save-as)_ ](http://www.mediafire.com/file/uo9snouh59062xw/HQ%2521%2521-_In_the_Telling.mp3/file)

**Direct streaming (mobile friendly)**:

[Google Drive Streaming](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1H2PDUIrcYUQ80yTESa6RGgybUFa5Ugj8/view?usp=sharing)

[Other ;-)](http://k007.kiwi6.com/hotlink/g2b53mlgag/HQ_-_In_the_Telling.mp3)

Length 53:50 minutes

**Direct Streaming (non-mobile)**

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't get to mention it, but i'd also like to thank Tiggeryumyum for being _very_ patient with me. I meant to have this done a long time ago, but mother nature threw a hurricane at the week i put aside for scheduling and everything just spiraled out of control after that. But i wanted to get this done and i finally sat down and spent all day today editing, so here we are!
> 
> SFX sounds courtesy of: The Harry Potter movies, the Harry Potter movie soundtrack, [Freesound.org](https://freesound.org), and [Soundsnap.com](https://www.soundsnap.com)  
[Snowball](https://www.soundsnap.com/search/audio/snowball+wood/score) by [Big Room Sound](https://www.soundsnap.com/user-name/j_r_fountain)  
[Slap](https://freesound.org/people/vckhaze/sounds/380698/) by [vckhaze](https://freesound.org/people/vckhaze/)  
[Footsteps snow](https://freesound.org/people/lwdickens/sounds/263490/) by [Iwdickens](https://freesound.org/people/lwdickens/)  
[Running in the Snow](https://freesound.org/people/mallement/sounds/160605/) by [mallement](https://freesound.org/people/mallement/)


End file.
